1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary washing apparatus for washing an anus and the private parts of a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sanitary washing apparatuses are required to give a user a comfortable wash feeling with a minimum amount of water and are under development to meet the requirement. More specifically, the comfortable wash feeling is a feeling that combines an enough feeling (a feeling that the amount of water used for washing is enough) and a pungent feeling (a feeling that the intensity of the water used for washing is enough).
For example, a sanitary washing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-155567 (referred to as Patent Document 1 hereinafter) is provided with an orifice part that has an outlet directed toward an anus and the private parts of a human body so that wash water hits the anus and the private parts without interruption. This arrangement contributes to producing the pungent feeling during washing. In addition, the sanitary washing apparatus has an air inlet in the vicinity of the orifice part and takes air in through the air inlet by the ejector effect. The air taken in is used to disturb the surface of the jetting wash water to vary the density of the water jet, thereby producing the enough feeling during washing.